One Shot Eds
by wildrook
Summary: A collection of Short Stories that involve our favorite underclass trio. Guest Characters involved with the conditions made.


One-Shot Eds.

Ed, Edd, and Eddy's Halloween Cosplay.

(A/n: One-Shot Story. It takes place a YEAR after Ed (as Lothar the Viking) wrecked the Cul-De-Sac with his delusions of grandeur. Now, they're taking the safe route, but are unaware that foreigners are within the area, hence the crossover. Who they're dressed up as is painfully obvious to the other party, but there's a lack of wig because wigs scare Ed.)

----

Peach Creek Estates. Basically a suburban town that's near the outskirts of Atlanta, Georgia. It's also home to the three outcasts of Peach Creek, the Eds, and they (mostly Eddy) live in the hellhole they call home.

Jack-o-Lanterns are around this place, which meant it's that time of year again. The time where free candy is given, Eddy finds a map leading to a fake town, and Ed watches a marathon of Thriller Movies in his basement, resulting in chaos. It was Halloween.

However, unlike last time, they're going to be within the city itself because of a convention Ed had won three tickets to. It was lucky, because they didn't have to experience excruciating pain through Ed's Horror-fest, but they had managed to keep him AWAY from those movies this time through means of peanut butter, buttered toast, and gravy. It was not a pretty sight.

Eddy, being one to stand out in a crowd, had picked a theme for them.

"Remind me, Eddy," his friend, Eddward, said, "why did you choose THIS particular theme?"

"It's a convention in Halloween, Sockhead," he replied. "Sometimes, people die in Halloween, plus you'll be able to bring in the ladies this way. I don't know about Monobrow, though…"

Ed was enthusiastic. "I WILL BECOME THE BEST SHINIGAMI I CAN BE, EDDY!" he yelled.

Yeah, they had taken the Death Note theme. Ed was Ryuk (in homemade leather clothes with wings made from their old Dinosaur scam), Double-D was L (because it was the most simplistic of choice and a lady killer in Eddy's view), and Eddy was the main protagonist/antagonist, Light Yagami. The clothes were easy to find, considering that Eddy had been saving these clothes for just such an occasion, but the props weren't. Double-D, however, had a photographic memory for this kind of thing, so making a homemade Death Note for Eddy was easy enough. Ed's Shinigami wings were the hard part. They had to re-enact the theme they did from the Evil Tim scam and use the crow feathers to put on glue…actually, that was a lie. Apparently, a clothing store had fallen angel feathers on sale.

However, Eddy's idea was a good one…for once. Through the familiarity of their costumes, they were let in, free of charge.

"This is surprising," Double-D said. "For once, your idea worked."

"I'm as surprised as you are, Double-D," Eddy said. "And it looks like someone nominated us for the Cosplay Contest."

Both friends stared at Ed, who only gave them one of his usual looks.

"Hey, DORKS!" they heard a familiar voice yell. All three Eds looked at the man with the usual response. "Good luck on the Cosplay Contest. You're going to need it."

Eddy had glared at the offender. "You're just jealous that I had managed to use the clothes I get every year to make these!" he yelled.

The offendor was Kevin, who was (badly) cosplaying as Kamina from Guarren Laugen, but also without a wig because of the Shinigami (who was actually flying beyond the laws of physics) attacking.

And once again, Eddy was right on the money. Kevin's costume happened to be last minute.

"Let's be reasonable," Double-D said. "We're not in the Cul-De-Sac anymore."

"Double-Dork is right. We'll settle it through the Contest. By the way, I entered you three as a team. Good luck, 'Dork Note.'"

Eddy glared. "I hate that guy," he said.

"Well," Double-D said, "we'll have a better chance at winning than he will. Out of everyone in the Cul-De-Sac, your clothes happen to be from everywhere in the world, and fashion designers make a LOT of money…and you've got that look in your eyes again." Double-D knew that look. It meant Eddy had a scam idea.

"Eddy should eat more vegetables," Ed said.

"You guys up for making a Cosplay scam next time one of these conventions happen?" Eddy asked them.

"Next time?" Double-D asked him. "While I applaud you for taking it easy on me with the clothes and make-up, I am not going to go through this idea again. Already I'm getting the predatory looks from the female populace…"

"Same here. And when we're together, the looks increase."

"It's because they want you to re-enact that scene in the rain," Ed said. "Light and L are infamous for being 'lovers' in the Yaoi Fangirl world, so it is to be expected."

The other two Eds blinked. Ed had only shown this amount of intelligence twice: One was when they tried to scam Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy with the Gold Jewelry scam and the paint spilled on his pants, and the Boomerang that made him a genius in quantum physics, Eddy a mother to his briefcase, and Edd a nudist whose last article of clothing (the hat) was never taken off. However, it was through Ed that Eddy got the idea to cosplay as Death Note characters after being introduced to the series, so it wasn't exactly unusual.

"It was either this or the Xenomorph mutant costume," Eddy said, "and you KNOW it's not an option." Everyone in the Cul-De-Sac remembered that incident well. Because Ed was dressed up as a monster, the whole Cul-De-Sac (minus Double-D, Eddy, and Sarah) had been stuck to Ed's bedroom wall with pro-chewed Chunky Puffs acting as glue.

"This is interesting," Double-D said. The other two Eds had looked at what the brainy Ed was looking at. "Apparently, there's a Star Trek convention in town next summer. I'm assuming that your parents have been to Vegas?"

"No, but my Brother has," Eddy replied. "He gave me a full set of clothes from every Star Trek era as an April Fools joke, which included the original Red Shirt Victims uniforms from the first series. Why?"

"You remember our pen-pal Dexter? He and two of his friends had cosplayed as Kirk, Mr. Spock, and Bones but ended up in a Doll Convention by mistake. I'm thinking of contacting him and joining us for the summer."

"Cool," Ed said. "GIANT ROBOT ACTION!"

"You know," they heard a guy say; "you three should keep it down. While Giant Robots are cool, you don't fit the theme well."

"Are you talking to…us?" Eddy asked him. However, he had recognized the faces from Death Note. "But…how?"

"I could ask you the same question," the man, slouching said. "Then again, the one in the sock hat makes a good me."

"Why thank you," Double-D said, "but how can you even exist?"

Through a weird turn of fate, they had ran into three men cosplaying as other people…but neither of the Eds expected them to exist.

"You're Light Yagami!" Eddy yelled. "And Teru Mikami!"

"Sort of," Light said, "but we're cosplaying as Quatre Winner and Miroku."

"Nice to meet you, Shinigami-san," Teru said, bowing to Ed.

"The pleasure is all mine," Ed said.

Double-D, however, was staring at the cosplaying L in surprise. "I didn't exactly expect you to be Pit from Kid Icarus, Ryuuzaki."

"Well," L said, "after being introduced to Captian N: The Game Master, I thought it seemed proper."

(A/n: For those of you who don't get it, Light Yagami, Teru Mikami, and L happen to be cosplaying as characters their voice-actors had played. Quatre Winner from Gundam Wing and Miroku from Inuyasha were no-brainers for Light and Teru, but I had to do some deep digging in Wikipedia in order to get a costume for L. Imagine the surprise I had when Alessandro Juliani, L's dub-actor, had voice-acted as Kid Icarus from Captain N: The Game Master. Hence, the Pit costume was implemented.)

"Proper my ass, Ryuuzaki," Light said. "The Pit costume SCREAMED your name."

"Other than that," Eddy said, "how did you guys get here? In this world, you guys are characters of a Japanese favorite anime/manga and an American cult classic when it comes to dubbing."

"Plot hole," all three of them said.

"That makes sense," Double-D said. "Just don't kill anybody. I don't want Eddy to go to jail because of my craftsmanship."

"You mean the Death Note in his hands?" L asked him. "The only way of that happening is if someone actually dies here…and judging by the guy in the Kamina costume, it's going to happen. I'm assuming there's bad blood between you two?"

Double-D and Eddy stared at him in the tone that said 'No shit, Sherlock.' "How are we supposed to stop him?" Eddy asked him. "The only way we can do so is if we can show proof of sabotage, and the Cosplay Contest is five minutes from now!"

"You're just lucky we have others cosplaying here," Light said. "They're not my fellow Kiras, but the Death Note is useless in this dimension. Ryuuzaki knows them, though."

L nodded. "They're the orphans I raised in Wammy House known as Mello and Near. Matt's with them as Mello's technician, so he'll be able to detect foul play through hidden cameras."

"As for us," Teru said, "we'll be in the cosplay contest as well. Think of it as an insurance policy just in case anything happens to you. That, and I do not want God's apprentice to fall."

The three Eds and L looked at Light.

"I know I died by your hands," L said, "but you actually got someone who called you God?"

"I know," Light said. "Mikami's too obsessed with the act of Kira for his own good. In fact, it caused my OWN death."

"Sounds familiar," Double-D said. "Didn't Ed do the same thing?"

Eddy growled. "I thought we agreed not to mention that incident. I thought it was funny that they got their comeuppance through Ed as the monster."

"Was I a good monster?" Ed asked them.

"It was convincing…"

With that, the three Eds, Light, Teru, and L were on the stand…

----

After the five minutes of waiting, the acting had began to start. Light and Teru had screwed up theirs due to their Master/Apprentice bond and L's managed to confuse everyone with mixing Pit's present appearance with the speech of Kid Icarus. After he was disqualified, L replied with saying, "It was just a waste of time for me."

For the man named Ryuk, he was disqualified for being a no-show. Unfortunately, the only ones who COULD see him were Light, Teru, L, Mello, Matt, and Near, and Ryuk did a VERY convincing role of Vegeta.

(A/n: Ryuk, how many bouts of disbelief would this sudden appearance cause?

Ryuk: It's over 9000! (breaks apple)

… Other than that, the dub-actor reference is applied here, which is ANOTHER reason why you should appreciate the dub. These guys aren't amateurs.)

L wasn't kidding that Mello, Matt, and Near would appear. Near was dressed up like a Tachikoma, but no one got the joke. Mello had decided to cut his hair and become David Hurwitz, but was unable to play any instrument due to the fact that he had chocolate in his mouth, and was upset that Near had appealed to the Anime Fans more than he did. Matt was another no-show, even though he dressed up as Solicitor Drew Nelson, but it was an ANIME convention, not a costume party.

However, when it came time for Eddy and Double-D to start their roles, Double-D had a bit of stage fright.

"Take it easy," L said. "You'll have an 87.49 percent chance of succeeding."

"I can't help it, Ryuuzaki," Double-D said. "Eddy usually hangs out with Ed watching anime. I'm not as proficient in quoting as they are!"

"Which episodes did you watch?"

"Episodes 2 through 25. Why?"

"You'll be okay. Just remember to think like me. To me, getting anxious is a waste of time."

'He's right,' Double-D thought. 'L would think like that, and he and Ryuuzaki are the same person.'

"Would those who cosplay as Light Yagami, L, and Ryuk walk up to the stage?" the announcer asked them.

Double-D, in a beam of confidence, had walked up to the stage.

'Don't screw up on this, Sockhead,' Eddy thought. 'Just remember that we're replaying our roles.'

'Getting stage fright is a waste of time,' Double-D thought. 'Besides, Eddy would probably try to play a convincing Light Yagami.'

'Gravy.' Guess who thought that?

Luckily, the announcer had given them a non-hazardous episode to role-play in. To Light and L's surprise, it was Episode 2, and L had to double-play as Lind L. Tailor.

The judges were impressed by the roles they were in. Even Ed, the idiotic lummox himself, had taken to his role quite well.

'Not bad,' the first judge, who was cosplaying as Ichigo Kurosaki, thought. 'Although the guy with the hat was sweating at getting killed, he pulled through with L's appearance.'

'For a short kid,' the woman, who was cosplaying as Haruhi Suzumiya, thought, 'he fits Light Yagami to a T. Not to mention that his friend's idiocy makes him a good Ryuk, although I think the Ryuk could use a bath…'

The third judge, who was cosplaying as Piccolo from Dragonball Z, was smirking at Eddy. 'Looks like 'Dork Note' is a winner. I'm not voting by personal choice, but how well their acting is. Eddy's character is very 'in character' due to his personality. Double-D may have gotten onto a rocky start, but Episode 2 of Death Note happened to be a favorite of his thanks to both Eddy and Ed. As for Ed, is it against the rules for the Shinigami to bathe much? If so, he could pass off as a true Shinigami.'

After thirty minutes of role-playing through the other contestants, the verdict was made, and the final decision was announced.

"After much consideration," the Ichigo cosplayer said, "through votes and impressive imitation, we have decided that the winner of the 5th annual Cosplay Contest of Atlanta will be…Dork Note from Peach Creek for their absorption in the roles of Ryuk, Light, and L!"

That was a surprise for the Eds.

"Do the words 'Just as planned' work for this situation, Light?" L asked him.

"The effort was theirs," Light said. "Eddy may not have been as smart, but whoever gave him those clothes knows that there's a fashion designer in the future. I know Misa would like it."

"But I gave Double-D the push that was needed. We intellectuals have to stick together, and had he been raised in my world, Mello and Near would've accepted him with open arms."

Light smirked. "Eddy would've made a good Kira, too. But our truce isn't up. We still have to look at our efforts in exposing the cheaters."

"Now," the Ichigo cosplayer said, "we'll take a look at the disqualification photos an anonymous insider gave us. Since these boys aren't exactly well-liked in their neighborhood, those who know them will try to get rid of their qualification efforts."

With that, Matt had activated the slide-show, revealing Kevin trying to sabotage their efforts through trap doors, sandbags, even using the Kanker Sisters (cosplaying as the Saber Marionettes) to distract them, much to the Eds' relief and Kevin's bafflement.

"Take him away, boys!" the Haruhi cosplayer yelled.

"This isn't over, Dorks," Kevin said, being carried by the police.

The Piccolo cosplayer blinked. "I didn't even get to play the tape," he said.

"You still can," the Ichigo cosplayer said. "Apparently, Kevin wasn't the only one involved with foul play."

Through the sound system, the tape was played.

"_You've done this during Friendship Day, Fluffy?" Kevin asked someone._

"_You're not the only one who can hurt them," the boy said. "I was just more thorough with my efforts than you are, Kevin."_

"_What will it take to keep this a secret from everyone else?"_

"_That you and I make an alliance. With you as Kamina and me as Simon from Guarren Laugen, we're unstoppable. That, and we can raid Eddy's closet for costume ideas."_

_Kevin was surprised. "Huh…not a bad idea. I'm assuming the duct tape is showing?"_

"_More than you know. With the Eds out of the picture, you'll rule without distraction and I'll be your right-hand man." Both Kevin and the boy were laughing manically…_

Matt had shut off the tape. The Piccolo cosplayer then asked the Eds, "do you know anyone who sounds like that?"

"Jimmy," Eddy growled. "And the Friendship Day incident isn't exactly one of our favorite memories."

"I didn't exactly know he would be here," Double-D said. "And his knitting prowess rivals my own, even though I get the needle stuck in my fingers."

"Then would the Simon Cosplayers come up to the stage?" Without question, all three of them were up there…but the Eds recognized one of them. "Which one is it?"

"The one with the braces," Eddy said.

"And who exactly are you?" Jimmy asked the Piccolo cosplayer.

"The guy who's calling your parents about both the Friendship Day incident AND hiring someone to injure this annual convention's winners." Jimmy was shocked. "And judging by your braces and hairstyle, I know which house to call."

"Other than that," the Ichigo cosplayer said, "you three have won this convention's trophy for not only your appearances (which aren't as copped out as everyone else), but your similarity to the roles. For that, we salute you, Dork Note."

The Eds sighed. "We need to come up with a different idea," Double-D said.

"Unless you like the idea of heavy armor," Eddy said, "we're going through the Star Trek convention during the summer."

"Not really. I can make some plastic armor through several molds I have in my Father's garage."

"Buttered toast," Ed said.

----

After the convention was over, neither Ed had a ride home. The Death Note characters had exited to their dimension via plot-hole and neither of them remembered a thing.

"This sucks," Eddy said. "The one day without a curfew, and my cell phone ran out of juice."

"And we didn't think of bringing quarters with us to use the pay phones," Double-D said.

"Sarah's going to tell Mom," Ed said, "and Mom will tell Dad, and Dad will say 'Not now, I just got home from work'! I'M NOT IN MY HAPPY PLACE, GUYS!"

"You guys need a ride?" someone asked them. They turned to see the Piccolo cosplayer in a cherry red Mustang similar to Ferris Bueller's Day Off, only with four seats.

"Cool…" all three of them said.

"I call shotgun!" Eddy yelled.

"Eddy!" Double-D yelled.

"It's all right," the Piccolo cosplayer said. "Yagami here is familiar with the type of car, aren't you?"

Eddy was surprised. "Yeah…but how did you know?"

"Let's just say that I wasn't allowed to judge because of bias, bro."

Only Ed realized it immediately. "EDDY'S BROTHER!" he yelled.

"Bro?" Eddy asked him. "You were Piccolo?"

"It's what got me first place during the 3rd Annual Cosplay Contest alongside Haruhi and Ichigo."

"Astonishing," Double-D said. "I assume that your costume was made from an array of clothes that was in YOUR closet?"

"Clothes, nothing," Eddy said. "My brother was a whiz at costume making, and he was able to outdo me with Piccolo's turban and weighted clothes."

The Piccolo cosplayer, who is revealed as Eddy's older brother, smirked. "It was nothing. Our dad WAS a fashion designer before he met Mom. After joining the Military, I found a passion in designing them. Heck, that's where the grown baby diaper came from as well as your Star Trek uniforms."

'Ironic,' Eddy thought. 'The very same thing I get for Christmas happens to make my brother rich.'

'It must have taken Eddy's Brother YEARS to keep his costume in a stable condition,' Double-D thought. 'Every Anime Convention takes place every five years in Atlanta, yet it looks fresh!' "What is your secret in making this possible?"

"Dry clean only, Double-D," Eddy's Brother said. "Now, let's get you guys home before your parents start worrying. I know Mom wouldn't let you have this opportunity again."

"You call them already?" Eddy asked him.

"I told her that I would take you guys home. She just wanted it to be a surprise. Oh, and those who bet against you managed to lose a TON of money to us, and I was cosplaying as Luxord yesterday. Odd coincidence?"

Neither Ed could respond to that, but went in the car (Ed had taken his wings off, much to his disappointment) and back to the Cul-De-Sac.

"One more thing," Double-D said. "Eddy's middle name happens to be Skipper. I'm assuming that yours is something similar to that?"

"Double-D!" Eddy yelled.

"It's okay," Eddy's brother said. "My middle name happens to be Gilligan. Evan Gilligan DeNozo happens to be my name, and I'm hoping I could crash at home for the night."

'Figures,' Double-D said. 'Eddy's Dad happens to be a fan of Gilligan's Island.'

"I only showed them your room through pride," Eddy said. "And no one will even know of your arrival, bro. Just watch out for the snake."

"Noted."

The Eds were lucky they arrived on a Friday. Saturday was a non-school day, and they weren't exactly bright and early (except for Double-D), but the Status Quo was back in full once again. However, this was one of many victories the Eds had. The Cosplay Contest was only the first, but it wouldn't be the last.

The end?

----

(A/n: I know it's a bit late for another Halloween special, but I couldn't resist. The duct tape on Kevin's costume happens to have spawned from his fear of needles, but I didn't want it to be limited to THAT episode.

Evan Gilligan DeNozo happened to be spawned from three things:

Evan was used by Sage of Dorks for the first name of Eddy's Brother;

Gilligan was the name of the main character from Gilligan's Island, which led me to believe that it was his middle name; and

DeNozo (if that's how you spell it) is the name of the womanizer agent from NCIS.

The Death Note characters wouldn't remember a thing afterwards. They were taken back to their respective time periods (since Mikami, Mello, Near, and Matt were in their teens) and Light and L were handcuffed soon afterwards. The Yaoi Moment Ed was referring to was in the anime, but I don't believe it to be true (or canon, for that matter) because Light and L have no interest for a relationship with anyone (let alone each other) and Light SMILED when L died. Same goes for Eddy and Double-D, because Double-D was nervous when Ed had put the mistletoe over him and Eddy has a crush on Nazz (as well as Double-D, Ed, Kevin, and Jonny 2x4), so they're not gay.

I was originally going to put the Ichigo, Haruhi, and Piccolo cosplayers to be Johnny Yong Bosch, Wendee Lee, and Christopher Sagat, but they turned out to be two of Eddy's Brother's old friends as well as Eddy's Brother himself. And why Ed didn't go bezerk in the contest is because it's revealed he, Eddy, and Double-D (until L's death) had watched the whole series. Kevin and Jimmy were disqualified because of poor costume development and sabotage, and the Kanker Sisters were only mentioned.

If there are any fans of the recently-cancelled cartoon series, the title of the one-shot collections is called One-Shot Eds. Also, read and review. The only mostly-reviewed series I have are both Naruto stories (Ries of the Malestrom and Naruto the Smash Brother, both of which are in major wait until I get some answers to polls I want done, one of them being in my profile) and my YuGiOh GX story is the only finished one I have.

Until then, I'm free until my next semester because I'm done with my Trig final. However, I can't go through Christmas because of relatives. Doesn't stop me from writing, though.

Oh, and if anyone has any ideas for any Ed victory stories, feel free to review them. Plus, critique is a writer's best friend, and the crossovers involve Cartoon Cartoons (Johnny Bravo, Dexter's Lab, Powerpuff Girls, KND, Sheep in the Big City, I Am Weasel, Cow and Chicken, Robot Jones, and those like that, but I'm not doing Chowder (despite my dad's liking for it) and Flapjack) and only Cartoon Cartoons from now on. If a convention is involved, I may break my own rule on that. The reason I'm hinting to a crossover is because Double-D referenced an actual Dexter's Lab episode, only replaced the spoof characters with real ones.)


End file.
